crstfandomcom-20200213-history
I Wish I Hadn't Ever Done What I Did
I wish I hadn't ever done what I did. Three days ago, my friends Bob, Jake, Kayne, Douglas and I found a strange mortar explosive, which we thought was cool. We were vandalizing at the time so we decided to draw all over it in chalk, like "LOVE FROM RUSTY" and "BALD BOYS". After we were done, I swear I could see a... thing in the corner of my eye. It had soulless black eyes staring deep into me intent on something. That was all I noticed before it disappeared. I shrugged it off and kept walking along. I should have stayed away from the town. Two days ago, a report of a mortar explosive going off went viral in the news. Something was off, because every person who saw it detonate said "He shall pay." The interviewers acted like they were responding normally. I called up my friends to see if they saw but all that answered was their answering machine. Except for Douglas. He picked up the phone and said before I could say anything, "Help me, it's coming, it's coming, IT'S COMIII-" Then there was a moment of silence. Then, just when I least expected it, there was a sound of guts being bloodily ripped out of place and jaws breaking accompanied by bloodcurdling screams. Then, just as I was about to hang up, I heard a distorted voice. "LOVE FROM DEAD RUSTY" and then the phone line went flat. As far as I could remember, Douglas wrote "LOVE FROM RUSTY" on it and was the first to vandalize it. I was scared out of my mind. I should have left the territory. One day ago, in the order that my friends wrote on the mortar explosive, my friends were killed. First Douglas was killed 2 days ago as a preview of what would happen, then Bob was killed for being second to vandalize it. He drew a line around it. Then came Kayne, who drew an arrow on it. Jake was next for supplying the chalk. Each friend I called I got a different response. Bob: It's in my house, help me out bro... Bro? Bro?! BROOOOO- (Sound of legs snapping and ripping apart and bloodcurdling screaming) (Distorted voice) THE LINE OF DEATH Kayne: It's there... It's there... IT's THE- (Sound of body being ripped into bloody quarters and mouth being ripped open) (Distorted voice combined with distorted chuckling) THE ARROW TO HELL Jake: Why? Why? I never wrote anything! W- (Sound of head being pulled off, blood going everywhere and spinal cord being pulled out) (Full on distorted chuckling) SUPPLY OF BLOOD. I should have left the country. Today, I should have left the country and never came back. Today is my day to die, just because I wrote, "BALD BOYS" on it. I'm never going to get married or anything... It won't be giving mercy will it? Well if I die, I'm going to take a snapshot of it just before it kills me. Oh god, I can see it's soulless eyes... They're coming, THEY'RE COMI- The writer of the entry had died from a snapped back, being bent into a 360 degree angle and brain exposed with "DEAD BOYS" carved into his chest. The snapshot he took is shaky yet it can be seen the monster was a little girl with soulless eyes with it's head turned 180 degrees so the head was upside down. The creature did not seem to walk as it was in midair without jumping strangely. It should be noted it did not need a knife to murder the 5 men somehow. It also appeared to be American with many bloody scars pouring blood, which is strange since the whole event occurred in Australia. The creature is also pale white. The houses of the 5 men have been condemned now, and nobody lives in the town anymore, afraid that they're next. Category:Beings Category:Dismemberment